


One Hell of a Bathtime

by Quefish



Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Relationship Mentioned, Aziraphale as Crowley has a Penis, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bodyswap, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor Porn, Inappropriate Use of Holy Water, Inopportune time to get an Erection, Masturbating in Inappropriate Situations, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scene: Crowley's Trial in Hell (Good Omens), Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Aziraphale is in Hell's bathtub as Crowley when he notices he is unfortunately getting aroused and decides to use it to his advantage.
Series: When an Angel and a Demon Get Silly [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644778
Comments: 32
Kudos: 95





	One Hell of a Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> Happy birthday to Caedmon who convinced me to post it lol

Aziraphale was lounging in the bathtub of Holy Water, flicking at the window, relaxed as he could be despite being in Crowley's body and surrounded by demons. He'd been a bit surprised at Crowley's choice of underthings as he dramatically undressed, but there was a lot to Crowley that didn't match his persona. He closed his eyes and pulled his fingers through the water and felt it ripple over his chest, through the hairs. If it weren't for the hissing and frightened outbursts, he could almost imagine he was at home in his own bath. He would never sprawl like this, but Crowley would. He pretended to ignore as he heard the Duke and Prince discussing him, forcing himself to fully relax. In truth, being in the bath was soothing and cool, crisp and clean in comparison with how the air felt outside the tub, which was sticky and muggy. 

Aziraphale realized a moment too late that he was definitely becoming aroused and he tried to determine what to do about it. He wasn’t embarrassed at all, but it did pose a conundrum. It wasn’t that he and Crowley had never been intimate, but not literally in each other’s bodies and certainly not with an audience. Well, they had not had an audience together, but Aziraphale used to be rather delighted by being more risqué. He didn’t ascribe to the same modesty and hangups as humans did, so it was easy to simply enjoy. And he did very much enjoy when Crowley would watch him in the bath.

He smiled as he realized that he’d never get an opportunity like this again, and of course it may also help convince the Prince of his true lack of concern over what they could do to him. So this could serve multiple purposes. The idea of masturbating in front of the wide variety of beings was definitely … different, and that made it a bit enticing. He reached down and adjusted himself with a small hum, feigning nonchalance over the action. He heard a definitely horrified sound and he couldn’t help but smirk. He reached down again and gave himself another adjustment and squeeze, humming even louder. 

There was no sound in the room, even Beelzebub’s flies had stopped buzzing, and the demons in the observation gallery were stunned silent. “You know the best part of a bath? Being able to just let go, and let off a little steam, get rid of some tension. Don’t you agree?”

He smiled as he pulled Crowley’s cock out of his pants and gave a small squeeze. The room was so still that he could tell when everyone actually stopped breathing. He dipped his other hand into the tub, cupping Holy Water in his palm and letting it trickle down over his erection as he began to stroke. He allowed himself to get into it, the splashing of the Holy Water actually helping him relax and feel at home. As the Water moved, the scent washed over him bringing him just a little bit of that joy that he associated to being closer to Her Grace. His eyes rolled back and his mouth opened as his hips thrust into his fist, pushing the water over him. It lapped up his neck and tickled just under his hairline. 

Aziraphale’s head rolled over the lip of the tub and despite himself, he opened his eyes to get the full effect of being watched. Dagon, Beelzebub, and Hastur had even stopped blinking. Their eyes glued to the spectacle of a demon not only surviving Holy Water, but being aroused by it _and_ jerking off in front of Hell. Aziraphale let out a loud groan as he stared Beelzebub in the eyes, giving his balls a squeeze before cupping more water over his erection. 

He rolled his head and laid back in the tub, closing his eyes again. He may enjoy an audience, being watched as he climaxed, but looking at the Prince of Hell while he did was a step too far in his opinion. He quickly peeked at the observation gallery and they were also staring, unblinking at his display. He quickly closed his eyes as he felt his orgasm rush through him. There was another waft of the Holy Water smell as he spilled over his hand and he let out a high groan. His hips flexed lazily as his head rolled back to offer Beelzebub and the others a relaxed smirk.

A quick wave of his hand cleaned his shirt as he tucked back into his pants. He laid his head back down and started flicking his hands through the water again. He couldn’t wait to tell Crowley about _this_. 

And the rubber duck, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of silliness. Please leave a kudo or comment, or come chat :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Quefish77)  
> [Tumblr](https://quefish77.tumblr.com/)


End file.
